


First Loves

by SnowFireKurokami



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everyman hybrd, Fluff, Hybrids, Love at First Sight, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFireKurokami/pseuds/SnowFireKurokami
Summary: The feeling of first love is realized in waves.





	First Loves

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble that I found and just couldn't leave to gather dust unseen.

Kyungsoo wanders into the arts department with the rest of the crowds of new students there to see the art pieces from the senior students. He's gone about ten steps in through a door following behind a girl with hair the color of decaying grass and neon blue highlights when he realizes he's not with his original group. He frowns at first, wondering how he could've lost sight of them and turns around to go back the way he came when he finds himself unable to do so.

_He wants to_

Wants to follow Chanyeol and Baekhyun who is ranting off the ear of a senior Chinese student who wants to be referred to as Lay by them, about how they could so own any art student in the first year even though it's completely and utterly false.

He even wants to get a good look at that one statue that doesn't seem to keep it's head in one spot every time  one looks back but, he just, can't.  

 

He tries to figure out what is holding him back as he glances around, hands patting at his pockets, thinking maybe his body is subconsciously telling him he's left something. Trailing backwards Kyungsoo exits the room with the group that has the green haired girl who is now laughing like no tomorrow and turns on his heel sharply going back down the halls.

He passes posters about rally's, clubs and competitions the closer he gets back to the entrance of the buildings wing, but instead of going through the glass doors with frosted letters of the name of the building's wing he turns instead through a closed door.

And it's all _normal_.

He enters another hallway that smells more and more like charcoal and paints the further he walks in. Wood cleaner and sawdust harsh on his senses, making him cover his nose with his turtle neck as he enters a room that only has isles, canvases and half finished paintings.

It's all normal until he steps into the stuffy room and a cool wind comes through the crack of a large door making him near rip his turtleneck away from his face to breath in something _different_ on that single breeze.

Something that fills him with a headiness that he's never felt before.

Something that has him drinking down the scent that's so light on his tongue yet so heavy.

Something burning slow and so so hot in the pit of his gut that almost _hurts_ , but he needs more.

 

Kyungsoo nearly trips over himself to get more of it. Following it like a hound on the hunt until he's running to that door and pulling it back on silent hinges and wheels to reveal an open air studio and then all he can see is _them_.

They, are sitting on a form of crane standing comfortably in a basket, back turned to him but he can tell how small they are in a large hoodie that's rolled half way up there forearms to not get splattered by paint.

He can see the paleness of there skin and slender fingers that hold the brush using it to add colors from a palette with an elegance he didn't know was possible.

There hair, tussled and splattered with paint, was black but the light cresting over the treeline gave them a halo of silvery blue and then the smell.

 _God the smell_.

Now out of the stuffy rooms he can smell it.

 _Feel it_.

Everywhere in this space as the wind practically has him levitating closer to get more.

It's sweet, something close to vanilla or marshmallows with an underlying earthy undertone rich and deep like coffee.

The person is turning towards him then, when he finally reaches the base of the crane, and the most heavenly face looks back at him. Feline eyes rimmed in dark lashes, gazing back at him steadily in icy blues.

Kyungsoo has never felt so _weak_.

His every breath screaming at him to turn tail and run from the intense gaze even though the other is an omega and he's an alpha.

He's weak and buzzing with adrenaline all at the same time, and it's there, looking up at the latter that's starting to frown at his weirdness. Leaves rustling in the wind that's spreading that intoxicating scent that he realizes, he's totally and utterly in love.


End file.
